Moon Heir: Osprey
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: As we stand in between Part 1 and Part 2, we take a look at the up and coming selection of new characters for Part 2 via oneshot, starting with the mysterious Osprey. As this is a trailer, I am vague, but she has a connection to Orion and Percy...


To get some hype out for part 2 of my story, Moon Heir and the Lost ones, I'm going to write up a one shot. It ties into the Moon Heir universe

_To be a hunter is to run free._

_To be a hunter, is to be pure of heart_

_To cage a hunter...is to cage the very expression of freedom _

_To cage a hunter, is to strike those of pure heart_

_Odin_

A dark cell held three prisoners, with two of them unconscious...One was a 16 year old male, with auburn hair, a short but athletic person who looked like he was fighting some sort of sickness. The other a similarly looking girl of similar age, with cloths that looked like the sort the poorest of the poor wore. She looked even iller than he did.

The third person had them close to her, lying in her much smaller form, her small face, which resembled theirs but the least ill, seemed to be terrified.

But, not for her, but for them

But, oddly enough, they look like me

_A hero crosses borders_

_To protect those he cares about he will do what must be done_

_But a hero will make enemies as well as friends_

_For that is their destiny_

_Thor_

A trident falls from the sky, with a strange key like object around it like a ring ...a Ankh, through blackness as indistinct as death. A boy, tall and fit, with black hair and sea green eyes grabbed the trident, Ankh included, as a battle exploded from behind him.

The boy with the eyes like my own was stood behind an army of people who bore staffs and wore robes, as an army of giants, angels, centaurs and wolves charged at them, while bolts fired at both sides indiscriminately.

Is he, the one who I was designed to kill...if it hadn't been for my father

_The Romans are a stubborn breed_

_They will not abandon their city_

_For even when hope seems hard to come from_

_They muster on, the fools_

_Loki_

The scared landscape that surrounded the sealed city was covered with a huge army, an army that was not like the one that the boy with eyes like mine, where barriers had formed to block long ranged attacks from the desperate defenders

Fire blasts, tossed cursed gems, vine attacks, and most annoyingly of all, lightning blasts from two teenagers, one with blond hair and the body of a roman god, the other a lithe girl with black hair and freckles.

They seemed to be connected...like me and my foes

_Life and Freedom are tied together_

_To deprive of one, is to take away the other_

_To loose those that are loved_

_Is a pain just as harsh_

_The Sage of Ragnarok_

Dozens of bodies floated in the water of the pristine bays of the national park that bordered the Pacific ocean, as two more figures battled on its edge.

They moved like demigods, but while her attackers blades were of both kinds, Greek Bronze and Roman Gold, mine was different, quite noticeable when her bronze blade collided with my own.

Both of them had at least one of their arm sleeves cut, showing off a tattoo on her, _Ar35-15_, and mine which I cover with a blue armband that escaped being cut.

"You are the property of our master" The last one who was left alive said in a monotone, "You are to be terminated for being a failed product"

"I have a name. I am Osprey Ebba..."

"We are not real, we do not have names" her foe said again in a monotone.

"Well then..." an arrow formed, a bit painful in my rather occupied hands...but still useful. "If you want to think like that" the arrow exploded, it was a smoke arrow, a little trick arrow perfect for distracting foes.

She jolted back as the nameless thing tried to find her, but the smoke was designed to take out my own senses of smell, so her's would be also effected...hopefully.

Mine are weaker than hers, though.

However, she was bewildered enough, at least, for Osprey to get behind her, and stabbed her through the chest, the blade protruding from her chest like some bizarre horn.

"If only I didn't have to kill one of my far too numerous sisters." I said sadly as she collapsed to the ground before her.


End file.
